Coriolis and His True Love
by StrawyAura
Summary: After watching the movie Sing!, I've decided to write a story. This is a prequel story to my previous story, "Coriolis and the Christmas Party." Just go ahead and read it because it's gonna be amazing.


"Our story takes place in the city of uh, where Sing! takes place. As story writing tradition, the camera shall move over to showcase the main character." someone narrated. The camera turned to capture Buster Moon, "Hey hey hey! Wrong character! Try again. Please and thank you." that mysterious person told the camerawoman. She did as instructed and turned the camera to capture an unknown character. That person was Coriolis Jones, a spiky porcupine. Despite his attitude, he was a kind-hearted, loving guy but did not know how to socialize. He was very childish 19 year old and really didn't do much outside of his house, but that was all gonna change once he heard a certain cast character's voice. That cast character was Ash, she was a, she was a, all forget it you've seen the movie. Ash's voice was enough to make Coriolis fall madly in love with her. After that day, all he could think about was her, the way she spoke and sung, her voice, her hair (?) and everything else about her. Once it was his turn to audition all he could think about was Ash, hell it almost cost him his audition, but he wasn't gonna let her steal his chance at winning big time. Or was he? Yes, yes he was. The audition was terrible and he was asked to leave. Feeling bummed out, Coriolis decided to wash out his failure with a few drinks, so he decided to go home. He sat down as soon as he entered and grabbed a soda over his counter. However, he couldn't drink it, he was feeling pathetic knowing that he wouldn't be able to show his voice to the world, or get the girl. "Sonuvabitch!" he shouted angrily as he banged his head on his table. "Sonuvabitch! Sonuvabitch! SONUVABITCH!" he kept shouting while he banged his head more. He banged his hand again before pulling back and rubbing his forehead, "Ow..sonuvabitch.." Finally, he grabbed the soda, cracked it opened and drunk a portion of it before setting it down and walked to his couch. "At least I have you TV. You'll never leave me will you?" he then pressed the power button on his remote to no response. "What the?" he kept pressing it with no reply. "Awww! This isn't fair anymore!" he exclaimed before tossing his remote. The remote hit the floor then bounced back, flew through the air and hit Coriolis in the forehead. "I hate my life.. Give me this!" When he grabbed the remote, there was a knock on his door. So, he walked downstairs and answered the door. "Hello!" this random person exclaimed spoke in as he stood in front of his door. "Umm..hello? Who are you?" he asked him. "I am-" Coriolis closed the door mid-through his sentence, "You are leaving." He headed back upstairs to actually rest. Once he got up there, he laid on his couch, pulled his cover up and went to sleep. All he could dream about was the girl.

Coriolis woke up after a complete 18 hours of sleeping. He looked at his clock and that realized it was 6:00 PM. After seeing the time, he got up, rubbed his eyes and entered the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and stepped in the shower. Because he was still tired, he stood in the shower, with the water on, and the towel in hand. "Holy crap, 6 o'clock!" he hopped out of the shower and ran downstairs before realizing he had no clothes on so he went back upstairs. "Gotta get some clothes." Coriolis opened his dresser and pulled out his best apparel before going back downstairs and running outside. He turned around to lock his door and then turned to his car. Once 6:06 hit, a sudden burst of speed kicked in. It was like everything else just slowed down. Coriolis felt this and decided to run instead. With everything and everyone else completely slowed down, he knew that he would get to the theater in time. When he arrived, Coriolis stepped behind the theater and entered it through a trapdoor placed under the building. After he got inside, it was almost time for Ash to perform. He hid in the shadows aside some curtains next to the stairs. Ash walked down the stairs and walked by Coriolis in a beautiful white sparkling dress. "Oh! Stand back. Moody teenager coming through." Mike said as Ash walked to the stage. Coriolis decided to come out of the shadows. "Hey buddy, cut the shit." he told Mike. "Excuse me." Mike spoke. "I said, cut the shit! The girl didn't do anything to you! You don't know what she's been through! She's hurt! You don't know what I've been through! Leave her alone! Leave everyone alone!" he screamed at Mike before panting. Coriolis flicked Mike off and walked away before Ash stopped him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her before passionately looking him in the eyes. Both Coriolis and Ash blushed. "No one has ever said anything to defend me." Ash was hugged him tightly, burrowing her head in his chest. "Uhh, you're up." Coriolis reminded her. She questioned what he had just said and he told her that she was up next to perform. "Hey you. Break a leg..wait no forget that or not.. Good luck out there. Ash nodded before walking over to the microphone confidently and performing. She sung phenomenally. The song that she was singing was executed astoundingly. She performed it better than anyone ever did and that's really saying something. After she was finished singing, she walked back over to Coriolis and hugged him, "We did it!" He didn't know what she meant by we or why she was hugging him, they didn't even know each other's names. "What do you mean by we did it?" he asked Ash. "You gave me confidence and that helped me perform. That's why I said we. You know you should try to sing up there too." she told him.

"Oh no, I-I-I-I couldn't. I auditioned before but I failed. My brain wouldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't even think of the lyrics that I was gonna sing." he explained. "Hey there," Ash said in a loving voice as she caressed his cheek. "I just met you but this is crazy," Ash told him while writing on a sheet of paper. Once she was finished, she handed Coriolis the sheet of paper with some numbers on it. "But here's my number. So call me maybe." she put the sheet of paper in his pocket. "Now get out of here you," she said before playfully pushing him back. "Hehe, I'll call you...guaranteed," Coriolis promised her before running off back to his house. Ash stood there watching him go by, she waved goodbye and he waved back before dashing into the sunset. "God I'll miss that boy." Coriolis arrived at his house and entered it. He locked his door and ran upstairs and to his couch. "Forget the audition, this is amazing. She gave me her number," he exclaimed to himself before grabbing his phone. Thinking like any other person wouldn't, he decided to wait before calling Ash. He knew that calling her immediately after receiving her number would make him seem desperate and he didn't want to seem that way. He sat there on his couch with his knees to his chest, watching the phone sit on his table next to the paper containing Ash's phone number. After about 10 to 15 minutes of waiting, he got up and grabbed his phone and dialed the number. He stood there with his cell in hand, anxious and shaking. He was sweating and scared because of 1. he had never spoken to a girl like this and 2. he was worried that Ash wouldn't pick up. Waiting, he sat there waiting for over 3 minutes waiting for her to answer and Ash knew this show she chose to wait to pick up. Coriolis finally decided to give up, so he set the phone down and walked away before he was stopped by a voice. "Hi Cori!" Ash greeted in a cheerful tone. "What?" Coriolis was in shocked and rushed back to the phone and picked it up, holding it up to his ear. "Uhh uhh, hey Ash.. I thought you weren't gonna pick up." he told her. "Don't be silly, I was merely testing you." Ash explained to him. Coriolis chuckled a little before flopping on his couch and putting the phone on speaker to hear her more clearly. "So, you wanna come sing with me sometime?" Ash asked him. "I don't know. I'm gonna have to think on it. I'm not really used to rock music to be honest. You'd be better off singing stuff like that without me." he explained to her in response. "Oh come on..please? I could even give you guitar lessons to help you out. Please, I need this to clear up my mind. And besides, I could really use a voice like you on my team." she retorted. "I'll sing with you but only because I can't say no to you. You're lucky, I wouldn't just sing with anyone." he told her. They both smiled and they set their phones down. They were both missing each other. They had to see each other. They needed to.

After setting his phone down, Coriolis decided to go to sleep after that long tiring day. Everything he had been through, all the pain he had suffered, he knew that all that was gonna go away because he knew that he had just got the girl of his dreams. Right after Ash hung her phone up, she set it down and fell asleep on her couch. She laid there, cell on the ground, head in the pillow and her dress on the floor. Ash snored lightly and Coriolis also snored but much more louder. "..." He slowly woke up after a few hours of sleep. Having just woken up, he yawned and sat up on his couch. Coriolis got up and turned on his GameStation and put in a game disc. He sat down and pressing the power button on his TV forgetting that it was broken. To his surprise, it actually worked and his television turned on once again. A tear ran down his eye and he hugged his TV, "You're alive...if only Ash were here.." After that, he sat in front of his TV and grabbed his controller. The game came on automatically and he just stared at the screen, emitting bright flashing colors onto his face and into his living room. "Undertale? Yeah, I don't remember buying this. I guess I could go an hour or two," he said to himself before grabbing a 2 liter bottle of Rocky Dew and back down with it. For 12 hours, he played that game, and for some odd reason, he stayed up without drinking the soda. I guess the colors really got to him. "This makes no sense, there's-" he was interrupted when the phone rang behind him. Coriolis got up, rubbed his eyes, opened his blinds and picked up the phone, "...ugh, hello?" he asked. "Hey Cori, I got a gig and I need you to join me." Ash quickly explained. He blinked, "What?" he asked her tiredly. Ash grunted in anger, "WAKE UP!" she screamed at him, causing Coriolis to jump up in fear and wake up completely. "I'm up! I'm up." he told her in shock. "Good, because I need you. I got a gig and I need your voice. How about it? She told him excitedly. "...Sure." he agreed unenthusiastically. "Great! Meet me at...umm..it was someone's bar. Henry's Bar?" she tried to remember the name of the place she was gonna be rocking out at. "Do you mean Harry's Bar?" he asked Ash in a laid back tone. "Yes! That's the place! Alright, meet me there and bring a guitar and those vocals of yours. Okay?" she told him. He looked at the corner of his room and had his eyes fixated on a luxury guitar that he forgot was there. "S-Sure. I'll bring them. What time?" he spoke to her as he grabbed the guitar and a bag of music equipment. "I'm sure it's around...30 minutes." she explained to him. "30 MINUTES?!!" he asked in shock, "Um, sure. I'll be there." he strapped the bag around him like a backpack and carried the guitar out the door. But before he could reach his car, he headed back into the house to grab a bottle of minty mouthwash.

Then, he turned around and hopped in his car, started it and drove off. "I'm coming."

"Come on," Ash said to herself while tapping on her wrist as if she were wearing a watch. She tapped her foot a little before a car suddenly speeded down the street and stopped right in front of her. Coriolis stepped out with his guitar and his mouthwash in his back pocket, "I'm here!" he exclaimed to her. "Good because we're about to start. Here," Ash had given him a sheet of lyrics. "Memorize these lyrics in, um..let's see. In 20 seconds." she instructed. "Okay," he did what she said and memorized the lyrics before walking inside Harry's Bar with Ash. "Wait a second, you've sung this before with what's his face. I know I know him." he said while trying to remember Ash's ex's name. She patted Coriolis on his back, "Doesn't matter. Just come on, it's about time to start." Ash and Coriolis walked into the bar through the backdoor with their guitars and some equipment. "I don't think I can do this. I haven't sung in public since first grade." he told her nervously. Ash placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's fine. You can do this, we can do this." he blushed and nodded. They both stepped up on stage. They looked each other in the eyes and nodded before plugging their guitars into the amps Coriolis brought and pulled out their picks. "1..2..1..1..2..3...4!" If you read the previous chapters, you would know that we don't include the lyrics for a singing scene but we include the narrator! Together, they sounded incredible. Their music rocked the entire place but it was good music and it came with stunning vocals. Everyone in the audience cheered loudly, except for one. Him and Ash were leaving out the building, once again, through the backdoor. "You were amazing out there!" he exclaimed to Ash. "No, you were!" she told him. "We both were." they said to each other in unison. She stopped him before leaning in to kiss him. He followed and also leaned in. That's when a mysterious someone grabbed Coriolis and slammed him into the ground. "Hey buddy, wanna tell me what you're doing?" he asked the unknown person in a joking tone. This figure grunted before slamming his head into the ground multiple times, causing Coriolis to bleed. They then began to beat Coriolis, bloodying and bruising him. "Keep going, let's see how far I can get." he thought to himself. "S-stop. Stop it!" Ash shouted at the assailant. She then wacked them on the back of their head with her guitar. The mystery person pushed her away, knocking her down and causing her to scrap her elbow. "Ow," she began to rub her elbow and then realized it was bleeding. Once she fell, something snapped in Coriolis. "You…….you hurt her.. DON'T HURT HER!!!" he got up and stared at the attacker and a strong gust of wind blew him away. Coriolis walked over them and grabbed them by their jacket before throwing them into a wall. He decided to take off the hood that they were wearing. "W-what? Is that you? It can't be, I don't believe it." he was in shock.

Ash got up off the ground and looked at the mysterious person unmasked. "L-Lance?" she asked. Coriolis punched Lance in the face again while staring at Ash after making that discovery. He turned and looked at Lance with whited out eyes. Lance pushed him back and dusted himself off. "Cori, you stole my girlfriend! I'm the victim here!" Lance explained. "You cheated on me, you dick!" she told him. Coriolis calmed down, he then grabbed Ash's arm and healed her elbow, "Sigh, come on Ash, I'm feeling some ice cream. How about you?" he remarked to her. "Sure." she told him before grabbing his hand and walking down the street with him. Lance came out the alleyway and stood watching them walk away. Coriolis turned around and winked at Lance, "Stay out of trouble, or else." Those words were enough to strike fear into Lance's heart and that caused him to run away in the other direction. They kept walking and they got closer to a nearby ice cream stand. "So.." Ash just said out of nowhere before resting her arm around Coriolis' shoulder. "What?" he asked her. She pulled him close to her, "I never knew you had a rock voice." she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I never knew it either. It just happened when you looked at me. Almost like you triggered it." he told her before blushing. She started to rub his chest while smiling, "Ash, not in public." he told her. "Oh alright." she said before stopping and hugging him. "Hey Cori." she spoke. "Yes?" he asked her. "I don't want ice cream anymore." she explained to him. "Um, alright. What do you want to do?" he exclaimed to her. "Let's go back to my place, it's also kinda late." she let Coriolis know. He blushed before looking up and realizing that the sun was already setting. "Oh crap. Okay, we could go back to your place." he said to her. "Wait! My car is still at the bar. We could take that!" he explained. Ash rolled her eyes, "Oh, alright." They turned and walked back to the bar tp get Coriolis' car. Once they got there, Ash hopped in the driver seat before he could. "Hand me your keys." she told him. Coriolis handed her the keys and entered through the passenger side. After she started the car, she revved it up and suddenly sped off, terrifying Coriolis. He held on to the dashboard in fear and began hyperventilating. "Come on, it's not that scary." she told him. "Sure, if you're not afraid of death!" he screamed at her while gripping the dashboard harder. The car the stopped and that made Coriolis get up. "Are you we here?" he asked her. Ash got out the car, "Yep." He got out the car and followed Ash to the door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door before walking inside with Coriolis following. Ash threw her keys and her guitar on the table. "Home, sweet home."

Ash walked into her living room and sat on her couch. Coriolis followed her and looked around the room, "Huh, this looks just like my living room." He turned and looked at her TV stand, "Except, there's an Xbox." he frowned. "So writer, you think you're slick huh? Giving Ash an Xbox? Trying to get us to enter a heated debate? Real clever. It's not happening!" he said to Me. "Aww, come on. It would raise some drama and would forward the plot." I told Coriolis while faking a re-write of the script. He shook it off and flopped on the couch next to Ash. She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "You do know that there is only 3 days until New Years Day?" she asked him. "Yeah, I did know." he replied. "You look so cute when you lie." she told him. "I am not lying!" he said to her in frustration. Ash giggled before patting his shoulder. Coriolis then turned and passionately kissed her. She just stared at him in shock with a confused expression on her face. "I just had to get that out. Um, Ash? Are you okay?" he exclaimed to her. Ash then grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him back, "Sorry, I just had to get that out." she then pushed him back and pinned him to the couch. "I got another thing to get out," she said before unzipping his jacket. "So you have pins in your shirt too? Clever." she said to him before biting his neck. Coriolis moaned, "A-Ash, we're not there yet.." he was twitching, pulses moving all throughout his body. "Ash!" he then pushed her back, "I don't think I can do this yet." Ash grunted at Coriolis and walked into her room. She put on some pajamas and got in her bed. Coriolis laid on the couch, frozen because of what had happened, and Ash pulled the covers over her and started to fall asleep. "Is this what this feels like?" he said to himself, "Hold on, why does she have an Xbox? Terrible story writing." "Hey! Lay off man!" I told him.


End file.
